10152014ErisioMaenam
09:56 GC: Erisio apprached Maenam, his hair was awfully messed up and his clothes were ruffled. From the looks of it, he had awoken from a restless sleep. "Hey Maenam, you and the others are like... veterans right? You*ve gone through all this before?" 09:59 AC: Maenam is hand-sewing what looks like a bizarre hybrid between a tank top and a hoodie, humming to herself as Erisio approaches. "Yeah, like... that's pretty much true. What's up Erisio?" 09:59 GC: "Can I ask you some advice?" 10:00 AC: "Shore!" she captchas her work in progress and stands up with a stretch. "Whats up?" 10:07 GC: "W-Well uh" Erisio kept his eyes glued to the floor. "I have a bit of a problem. With all the stuff that happened to Lily and all, I guess I feel sort of lost. Like, did you ever feel there was nothing you could do about anything that was happening?" 10:08 AC: Maenam blinks and places a hand on Erisio's shoulder, "Like... all the time Erisiodude..." 10:09 GC: "Really?" He looked up at Maenam 10:12 AC: She nods, "The only person I ever could consider like, a moirail was torn between what he wanted and what his blood told him to do all the time. It like, krilled me that I couldn't help him more. And in the end, it meant I couldn't like, really help him at all. Before I could do anything to help, he disappeared and got krilled himself." she sighs and brushes her hair back, "but in the end, we 10:12 AC: gotta like, just keep our heads up and moving forward you know?" 10:16 GC: "I guess..." 10:20 AC: "Erisio, even if stuff looks supes bad, it's only ever as bad as you wanna make it." She gives his shoulder a comforting rub, "Even when things looked supes hopeless, we still kept moving on. After all, like, what good would've happened if we didn't keep heading forward with the game?" 10:20 GC: "I guess you wouldn*t be here" 10:22 GC: "But like... as much as I *want* to keep moving, it*s so hard when it feels like I can*t actualy *do* anything..." 10:31 AC: She shakes her head, "It's not what you COULD do, its like... using what happens to you to grow and junk!" She smiles as she brushes her hair back, "Like, when we first got started I was nofin special, even for a fuschiablood. I didn't know a whole lot about the topside world. All I was good at was making clothes and saying troll Shakespeare quotes." Her outfit suddenly swaps out for her cod-t 10:31 AC: ier robes. "But because I learned from what happened in the game, I managed to become something supes awesome! We all did in fact! And I'm shore that you will be even more awesome someday soon Erisiodude!" 10:34 GC: "You saw how I did Maenam... I got shot on my first day, by *myself*. It probably won*t be long for me to bite the dust" 10:41 AC: She tisks a little at that, "We all made dumb mistakes. The first day on my land, I ended up showing nearly like, every single dude on my land something that they considered totes perverted and they tried to hang me as a witch." 10:41 AC: "Just part of the learning process, dude!" 10:50 GC: "Yeah, but you*re all cool and junk, and I*m all not. I don*t have any skills or talents that can actually help" 10:52 AC: She rolls her eyes, "Come oooonnnnn Erisio, you've like, gotta be good at stuff. Like, aren't you supes good with plants?" 10:52 GC: "I*m good at knowing stuff about plants." 10:54 GC: "Every real plant I*ve owned died" 10:55 GC: "So I settled for textbooks" 10:57 AC: "That's totes cool! Even if all you know stuff outta textbooks, thats still totes helpful! Like, what else do you know? I'm shore you're good at somefin else!" 10:58 GC: "It*s not about being good at nothing, it*s about being good at nothing *useful*" 10:58 GC: "I know about plants and I can paint" 10:59 GC: "The only other thing I*m good at is getting myself and my friends hurt" 11:03 AC: She frowns, "Erisio. You didn't hurt Lily. You didn't mean to hurt yourself. You're like, only going to be useless if you convince yourself that you are." She takes him by the shoulders and gives him a small shake, "if you blame yourself for everyfin that happens your gonna end up barracudaing yourself from your team." 11:04 AC: "I mean baricading." 11:08 GC: Erisio chuckles a little. "Really?" 11:10 AC: "Yeah... so like, buck it up okay? You're gonna be alright. You're gonna kick the games bass fishing." 11:10 AC: "I mean bass pro shop." 11:10 AC: "I MEAN FUCK YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" 11:10 GC: "Uh, are you ok?" 11:11 AC: She coughs awkwardly, "S..sorry...t he fishy stuff comes up when I get pumped I think..." 11:14 AC: "A...Anyway, cheer up!" 11:15 GC: Erisio stares at maenam for a moment, before cracking a smile 11:15 GC: <:D 11:15 GC: like that 11:18 AC: Maenam responds back with a =<:D of her own. 11:19 GC: "Thanks for the advice Maenam" 11:20 AC: "You're totes whalecome Erisiodude!" she gives his hair a small tussle, "Don't ever let anyone, even you tell you that your lame. You're totes awesome, no matter what." 11:21 GC: "I study plants for fun I am so lame" 11:23 GC: He says this in a joking tone 11:23 AC: Maenam snickers and rolls her eyes. "Yeah whale, I read gossip mags and Shakespeare, same boat." 11:27 GC: "Hehe fair enough" 11:29 GC: "I*ll uh, talk to you later Maenam, thanks for listening to me" 11:30 AC: She grins as she takes out her work again, already stitching before she gets a chance to sit, "Totes no probs Erisio... I'm always like, open for a chat and junk!" 11:30 GC: Erisio exits the room, and his footsteps fade away as he goes off to do... whatever it is he does